FNAF- Inuyasha
by inuchara2511
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia de Five Nights at Fredy's, pero no conocemos todos sus misterios, ¿Como fue que los niños poseyeron a los animatronicos?,¿Por que Puppet es tan poderoso?.Y si algo o alguien intervino ante esta situación.
1. Chapter 1

El siguiente fanfic está basado en teorías y canciones de Five Nights at Fredy's de un youtuber (itowngameplay) por si quieren entender mejor la historia. Además de una idea que tuve para explicar ciertas cosas.

PS: La pizzería en la historia está en Tokio

* * *

Ahome: Chicos regresare en 5 días, está bien.

Miroku: Por supuesto señorita Ahome, no se preocupe

Shipo: Parece que tampoco te preocuparas de Inuyasha no hay señales de el

Ahome: Entonces nos vemos luego

Fue entonces cuando Ahome se lanzó adentro del pozo para regresar a casa y hacer lo más básico comprar comida, un nuevo botiquín de emergencias, estudiar para sus exámenes y con suerte poder pasar con buena calificación, una vez en el otro lado miro el techo pero entonces tuvo la necesidad revisar el collar en su cuello con sus 2 fragmentos de la perla, pero se percató del algo inesperado.

Ahome: Y los fragmentos?, deben de estar por aquí, quizás estén en mochila, talvez se cayeron aquí o en el otro lado, debería ir a revisar.

Ya nerviosa de no encontrarlos en la mochila, ni en la capilla del pozo, ni en su casa, con esperanza de encontrarlos volvió a saltar al otro lado asegurándose de que no estuvieran sus amigos, pero aun así no los encontró, decepcionada regreso a su casa.

POV Ahome: Que voy hacer, perdí los fragmentos, que les pudo haber pasado no se los pudo tragar la tierra, pero que tal si…..fue el pozo quien se les llevo a otra parte, es decir si a mí me lleva a la época feudal a casa porque no a otra parte pero en dónde?

Bajo: Ahome!

Ahome: Que pasa Sota?

Sota: Que ya se hizo tarde

Ahome: Que!, y porque no me lo dijiste.

Sota: Te hable muchas veces pero no escuchaste

Ahome: Esta bien lo acepto pero apúrate

Más tarde después de la escuela.

Yuki: Ahome por favor hazme un favor

Ahome: Esta bien de que se trata.

Yuki: Mi hermano lo invitaron a una fiesta de cumpleaños y lo tengo que acompañar pero no quiero ir sola.

Ahome: Esta bien, de todos modos me hace falta salir.

Yuki: Gracias, gracias, gracias, eres la mejor amiga

Ahome: Y en donde es?

Yuki: Freddy Fazbear de la pizza

Más tarde en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Ahome: Esos muñecos dan un poco de miedo

Yuki: Por eso te pedí que vinieras

Ahome: Ahora lo entiendo, no sé cómo les gustan a los niños esos muñecos que bailan.

Mientras Ahome se acercó a una caja para recargarse en ella.

Yuki: Cuidado Ahome

Pero fue demasiado tarde, puesto que ya había saltado un muñeco con mascara que estaba dentro de la caja, la cual sobresalto a Ahome y cayó al piso para mirar con un poco de terror y curiosidad la máscara.

Yuki: Ahome estas bien

Ahome: Si, oye no te parece que está llorando

Yuki: ¿Quién?

Ahome: El títere, mira esta líneas por debajo de sus ojos son sus lágrimas cayendo (mientras tocaba la máscara ella pudo sentir la presencia de algo, pero el títere poco a poco fue guardándose mientras se escuchaba una música)

Yuki: No lo había visto de esa forma pero si parecía

Ahome POV: Un fragmento pero como llego aquí, lo tengo que recuperar pero ahora no, hay mucha gente.

Kiseki: Señoritas por eso se supone que no sirve, desde hace años que no ha salido de la caja

Ahome: No pasó nada

Yuki: Ahome tenemos que irnos

Ahome: Ya voy

Mientras caminaba encontró un anuncio en el que se solicitaba personal para la guardia de noche, al leerlo se alejó de su amiga para acercarse a un empleado.

Ahome: Disculpe pero es cierto que buscan un guardia

...

Yuki: Por qué tardaste?

Ahome: No pasó nada, solo creí perder algo pero ya lo encontré

Yuki: Pero ya vámonos, por favor.

Más tarde en la época feudal cerca de las doce de la noche

Miroku: ¿Qué haces Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Voy por Ahome algún problema

Sango: Ella dijo que volvería en 5 días, porque no la dejas.

Inuyasha: Feh

Shipo: Y allá va.

Una vez que Inuyasha cruzara el pozo noto en el olor del aire que Ahome no estaba en casa, confundido decidió seguir su olor hasta un edificio extraño con olor a comida y una presencia sobrenatural, pero entonces ahí fue donde encontró a Ahome a punto de entrar.

Inuyasha: Ahome!

Ahome: Inuyasha?, que haces les dije que volvería en 5 días

Inuyasha: Pero no hay tiempo para estas cosas, además que haces aquí hay algo en este lugar.

Ahome: Lo sé, pero es que adentro hay un fragmento de la perla.

Inuyasha: Que!O_O, lo dices en serio

Ahome: Si, por eso decidí trabajar aquí, para tomar el fragmento cuando no hay nadie aquí.

Inuyasha: Entonces hay que entrar ya


	2. Bienvenidos a Fredy's Fazbear

Ya había pasado alrededor de 5 minutos desde que Ahome e Inuyasha entraron en la pizzería, adentro Ahome en la oficina toda petrificada y con rigidez apago el contestador de llamadas y apunto de revisar las cámaras hasta que fue detenida.

Inuyasha: Ahome pero que es lo que te pasa, no dijiste que íbamos a ir por el fragmento.

Ahome: No podemos salir de aquí (con una voz casi inaudible)

Inuyasha: No me digas que te dio miedo, olvídalo yo iré por ellos.

Cuando Inuyasha se disponía de salir por la puerta fue tomado de su brazo con fuerza por Ahome.

Ahome: Inuyasha por favor no salgas, confía en mi esto es demasiado peligroso además no quiero estar sola.

Inuyasha nunca pensó que Ahome diría algo así, él hubiera esperado un abajo para retenerlo ahí, pero no, fueron palabras que se combinaron el olor a miedo y lágrimas con el tal de que se quedara, decido hacerlo por ella y se quedó ahí.

Inuyasha: Esta bien me quedo, pero primero explícame que es lo que pasa.

Ahome: Esta bien (secándose las lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos) quiero que escuches esto (oprimiendo un botón se escuchó una voz mientras ella decidió observar las cámaras de vigilancia)

¿?: Hola, hola decidí dejar grabado un mensaje para que puedas pasar tu primera noche, en realidad yo trabajaba antes en esa oficina antes que tú, ahora estoy terminando mi última semana y sé que puede ser un poco abrumador pero déjame decirte que no hay nada de qué preocuparte te ira bien, así que vamos a preocuparnos de que pases tu primera semana. Veamos primero hay un saludo introductorio por parte de la empresa que se supone debo leer es una especie de cosa legal ya sabes, Bienvenido a la pizzería de Fredy Fazbear Piza un lugar mágico para niños y adultos por igual donde la fantasía e ilusión vienen a la vida, Fazbear enterteinment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o daño a la persona, al descubrir que se ha producido un daño o muerte un informe de la persona desaparecida se presentara dentro de 90 días.

Inuyasha: Dijo muerte?

Ahome: Y eso no es todo.

¿?: Ahora eso puede sonar mal pero no hay de qué preocuparse, los personajes animatronicos pueden actuar un poco raro durante la noche ellos suelen pasear por la noche se les deja un modo caminata libre por la noche, antes también solían caminar durante el día hasta que ocurrió la mordida del 87 es impresionante que el cuerpo pueda sobrevivir sin el lóbulo frontal, ahora respecto a tu seguridad el único riesgo es que si te miran los personajes los más probable es que no te reconozcan como humano si no como un endoesqueleto de metal sin su traje, intentaran meterte a la fuerza un traje de Fredy Fazbear, bueno eso no podría ser tan malo si no fuera porque los trajes están llenos vigas, cables, dispositivos animatronicos en especial en la zona de la cara así que podrás imaginarte tu cara fuertemente presionada en uno de esos provocando incomodidad y la muerte, pero en la primera noche no debería provocarte algún problema así hablare contigo mañana, así que recuerda vigila las cámaras, cierra la puerta si es absolutamente necesario debes conservar energía y bien buenas noches.

Ahome: Por favor que se quede ahí.

Inuyasha: Esto se supone que es normal?

Ahome: No, en ningún lugar de la tierra esto es normal excepto aquí y lo que lo hace más peligroso es que hay fragmento aquí.

Inuyasha: Aunque este el fragmento aquí, hay algo que no se explica, cuando llegue se podía sentir un aura sobrenatural y yo no soy capaz de sentir los fragmentos.

Ahome: Lo dices en serio, espera donde está el conejo.

Inuyasha se acerca a la puerta y oprime un botón que enciendo una luz y muestra un conejo frente a él, ante la sorpresa y el miedo da un pequeño salto atrás.

Ahome: Ciérrala, ciérrala!

Inuyasha: Como?

Ahome: Con el otro botón el de abajo

Inuyasha se apresura y cierra la puerta.

Inuyasha: No dijo el hombre que no nos iban a causar problemas la primera noche.

Ahome: Si lo dijo, pero quien sabe lo que significa problema para este tipo.

Inuyasha: Bueno ahora tu solo preocúpate de vigilar esas cosas y yo las puertas

Ahome: Esta bien…..Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Si

Ahome: Tienes que revisar la puerta.

Inuyasha: Que?!, porque no la dejamos cerrada y así no entran esas cosas.

Ahome: Ves esta cosa, dice cuanta energía tenemos, si nos quedamos sin ella por dejar cerrada una puerta todo el tiempo, lo que va a pasar es que las 2 puertas ya no se podrán cerrar y nos van atacar.

Inuyasha: Muy bien entendí, hay que conservarla.

Inuyasha se acercó a la puerta desde la ventana noto que ya no estaba la sombra del conejo así que abrió la puerta y afortunadamente no se encontraba ahí y ante una pequeña sospecha apago la luz también. Por lo visto el tipo del teléfono no estuvo del todo equivocado además del conejo no hubo otro problema a excepción de que le dio un paro cardiaco a Ahome del miedo (en sentido figurado).

Ahome: Por fin la noche ya acabo

Inuyasha: Ya no se van a mover esas cosas.

Ahome: Se supone que no, afortunadamente.

Inuyasha: Entonces ahora que no nos harán nada hay que ir por el fragmento

Ahome: Estoy de acuerdo, ya no quiero volver aquí, se encuentra en una sal de aquí sígueme.

Alejándose de la oficina se dirigieron a una sala con premios pero entonces Ahome noto algo importante ya no estaba la caja con el títere.

Ahome: Ya no está.

Inuyasha: Que cosa

Ahome: Había una caja con un muñeco adentro y en su máscara estaba el fragmento, pero todavía está en la pizzería pero no sé dónde.

Entonces se escucha el sonido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta de la pizzería,Ahome le pide a Inuyasha que se oculte para poder hablar con el empleado


	3. La mañana y Kiseki

Ahome: Disculpe, hola yo soy la guardia de la noche me llamo Ahome, Oye yo te vi el otro día

Kiseki: Así cuando el muñeco salto y te sorprendió, bueno como no nos hemos presentado, hola yo soy Kiseki, te puedo ayudar

Ahome: Si, quisiera saber que paso con ese muñeco, ayer estaba ahí.

Kiseki: A si fue guardado, lo que pasa es que en esta semana se cerrara el restaurante.

Ahome: En serio, ¿porque?

Kiseki: Desde hace años ha habido denuncias del restaurante debido a los incidentes.

Ahome: ¿Cómo cuáles incidentes?

Kiseki: El primero sucedió hace varios años cuando abrieron la pizzería en ese entonces no tenía el nombre con el que lo conocemos, lo que paso fue que una niña desapareció y después de ella fue otro niño, esas 2 quejas hizo cerrar el restaurante por un tiempo para una investigación de los niños los cuales nunca encontraron, por lo cual al abrir de nuevo el restaurante se le cambio el nombre y se pagó una fortuna en tecnología de primera.

Ahome: ¿A qué se refiere?

Kiseki: Veras en el primer restaurante ya tenía animatronicos, pero en el segundo se guardaron y remplazaron con unos nuevos con reconocimiento facial criminal, esto permitía que lo personajes reconocieran a un criminal y así evitar que otro niño fuera secuestrado en el restaurante, pero después empezaron actuar extraño con el personal, hasta que ocurrió la mordida del 87´s, uno de los empleado fue atacado por uno de los animatronicos nuevos, de alguna forma sobrevivió pero quedo traumatizado, además del ataque, había llegado ser un guardia de seguridad de noche como tu pero lo habían cambiado de turno, sin embargo nunca entendí lo que paso del todo, ya que el personal del día no puede interactuar con el de la noche así que nunca conocí al otro guardia de noche, con eso cerro de nuevo el restaurante se desmantelaron los nuevos animatronicos y se arreglaron a los originales, además durante el ataque se robaron un traje que se conocía como Golden Fredy.

Ahome: Tiene nombre esas cosas?

Kiseki: Si, el oso es Fredy, la pata Chica, Bunny el conejo, talvez no lo hayas visto mira detrás de la Pirate Cove se encuentra Foxy, Golden Fredy era una versión de Fredy en dorado además era un traje para humanos y tenía la capacidad de volverse un animatronico y el amigo por el que preguntaste era Puppet el en realidad no es un animatronico.

Ahome: No puedo creer que todo eso haya sucedido aquí

Kiseki: Y eso no es todo, después de la mordida otros niños desparecieron, hay carteles por el lugar sobre las investigaciones y su búsqueda en total fueron unos 11 niños lo cuales tampoco se han encontrado.

Ahome: Eso es terrible, al menos cerraran el restaurante.

Kiseki: Si eso es lo único bueno que veo, pero el otro guardia debió que dar devastado.

Ahome: ¿Porque lo dices?

Kiseki: Veras aquí hubo siempre un guardia de seguridad que estuvo trabajando desde que se abrió el restaurante, la mordida debió ser un milagro para él, ya que estaba a punto de ser despedido por lo cual contrataron a otro guardia que termino siendo la víctima, es decir salvarte de un ataque y todavía que te devuelvan el trabajo, eso es un golpe de suerte. En fin la razón de que tú estés aquí es que el guardia anterior se tomó unas 2 semanas para encontrar un nuevo empleo, la semana pasada había otro guardia que durante la semana intento irse antes, pero resulta que no se puede renunciar a menos que pase una semana de trabajo o sea despedido. También dijo cosas raras sobre la última llamada que recibió

Ahome: Oye no te pregunte una cosa ¿crees que me puedas llevar con Pupet? Es que quisiera verlo una última vez.

Kiseki: Lo siento pero no puedes estar aquí son reglas como el personal del día y de noche no se tiene que ver no puedes estar aquí hasta tu turno, además no sé dónde lo guardaron yo no estaba en el momento que se lo llevaron.

Ahome: Bueno de todos modo gracias por todo

Kiseki: No fue molestia, es mas no creo era necesario todo eso

Ahome: Esta bien me ayudaste mucho.

Ahome poco a poco salió del restaurante un poco preocupada ante lo que es escucho del lugar, sorprendente que no hubieran cerrado el lugar antes, después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Inuyasha: ¿Cómo puede seguir existiendo un lugar como este?, es obvio que esta maldito

Ahome: Tienes razón, han desaparecido 11 niños y a un hombre lo atacaron y sigue abierto el lugar.

Inuyasha: Si entendí bien, no hay otra opción más que volver hoy en la noche

Ahome: Si al parecer


	4. Este es el fin?

Isanime: Hola a todos mis lectores ya he vuelto pero primero tengo que dar una noticia, me salte la segunda noche, ya que en esta no iba tener historia solo lo típico basado en el juego ellos sobreviviendo, sin embargo en el capítulo aparecerá alguien especial a contarles un poco de los misterios de esta pizzería.

Se encontraban de nuevo frente a la maldita pizzería siendo ya tres de noches tratando de sobrevivir en lugar y sin éxito de encontrar al dichoso muñeco con el fragmento. Aquella noche había sido un infierno para ellos, los animatronico se encontraban al máximo yendo y viniendo de aquí a allá, cada vez que volteabas a la ventana estaba uno de ellos y vigilaban constantemente a un zorro dentro de una cueva que si no le ponían atención este salía corriendo directo a la oficina, ya habían tenido la experiencia 2 veces, una la noche anterior y otra esa misma noche, ya no se encontraban dispuestos a verlo correr una vez más ahí, todo concordó con lo que dijo el guardia anterior en el teléfono, que los animatronicos se volverían más activos conforme las noches pasaban, esto era increíble, inimaginable como seria en la última noche de la semana, al estar tan activos los muñecos y el uso constante de las puertas y las cámaras y las luces, a pesar de sus precauciones y a menos de una hora de terminar, al parecer iba ocurrir lo que nadie quiere en este lugar. Ahome e Inuyasha notaron que los animatronicos se calmaron si entender la razón, Ahome decidió levantar la cabeza como si en la oficina fuera a descubrir por qué no se acercaban, entonces creyó entenderlo todo, encima del escritorio se encontraba el medidor de energía estaba en 10% y descendiendo.

Ahome: Inuyasha…saca tu espada

Inuyasha: ¿Cómo?, pero me dijiste que no la usara

Ahome: Lo sé, pero ahora es necesario, mira pronto nos quedaremos a obscuras y las puertas no se van a cerrar, por eso no han venido están esperando, y yo….no quiero morir aquí

Inuyasha: Esta bien, no te vayas a separar de mí, seguro te llevarían primero si no te protejo

Ahome: No es momento de hacer bromas

La luz se corta un segundo y vuelve a la normalidad, Ahome se toma de los hombros Inuyasha, vuelven a irse las luces y se restablecen, 5% de energía, 4%, 3%, 2%, 1%, 0, la luz se ha ido y las puertas están abiertas nada funciona, en la ventana izquierda aparece una cara iluminada con una música de cajas de sorpresas, quien diría que la música con la que juegan los niños seria la que escuchas el día de tu funeral. Ahome recarga su cara en la espalda de Inuyasha y se aferra con fuerza para esperar la muerte, mientras Inuyasha se encuentra preparado para atacar o esquivar cualquier ataque. La música está a punto de acabarse todos están preparados pero entonces…..

¿?: Alto!

Todos quedan inmóviles ante este evento inesperado, Ahome no pensaba soltarse de Inuyasha, el que allá hablado, que por lo visto parecía una mujer, aunque evito el ataque de su muerte, no se puede confiar ahora, no sabían si era su salvador u otro atacante, Inuyasha fue el primero en romper el tétrico silencio de este evento.

Inuyasha: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Solo alguien que busca el descanso eterno.

Ahome: Y nosotros que tenemos que ver con esto, no le hemos hecho nada para que nos quieran matar

¿?: Tranquilízate, como dijo usted no tienen nada que ver con esto

Inuyasha: Entonces, ¿Por qué nos atacan?

¿?: Verán he estado encerrado y sin mi ellos no son capaces identificar quien debe pagar por sus pecados.

Ahome: Los animatronicos, ¿Cómo que pagar por sus pecados y a que te refieres al descanso eterno si son solo muñecos, no?

¿?: No somos más que eso o antes lo éramos.

Una figura alta, negra y delgada aparece entre la obscuridad y se acerca, difícil de ver sin luz pero su máscara es reconocible a un así.

Ahome: Puppet

¿?: Exacto, hace unos tres días estuve en la pizzería y después fui guardado, la última persona que vi fuiste tú y recuerdo que dijiste que estas líneas azules son lágrimas

Ahome: Si, también ese día me di cuenta que tú tenías uno de los fragmentos.

Inuyasha: Espera, él tiene el fragmento, ¿y donde esta?

Ahome: Esta fusionado a su mascara

Inuyasha: ¿Y por qué tendrías un fragmento tú, de que te serviría?

¿?: Es una larga historia que necesitan saber, pero no ahora me tengo que ir

Y así como llego se desapareciendo en las sombras Inuyasha miro el reloj y dijo

Inuyasha: Ya es de día

Ahome: En serio

Inuyasha: En fin vayámonos ya


	5. La verdad detras del misterio

Inuyasha y Ahome estaban de nuevo dentro de la oficina esperando a Puppet, ambos se encontraban con la duda de si deberían de confiar en él, pero después de un par de minutos una máscara apareció entre la obscuridad.

Inuyasha: Antes de que nos hables de que es lo que pasa en este maldito lugar, quiero saber si no tendremos ningún inconveniente con los demás

Puppet: Pueden estar seguros de que no pasara nada solo seré yo, nadie más se acercara aquí.

Ahome: Anoche dijiste que antes todos ustedes eran más que muñecos ¿a qué te refieres?

Puppet: Pues les contare desde el inicio todo empezó conmigo

FLASHBACK hace 20 años ?

FREDDY'S FAMILY DINNER ya tenía alrededor de 2 años en servicio, al principio solo eran 3 muñecos Springtrap, Golden Fredy y Puppet, después alrededor de un año agregaron a otros 4 animatronicos Fredy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy.

Entre todos los niños corriendo, había una niña de cabello negro de unos 10 años un poco más alta que los niños de su edad, que siempre que llegaba al restaurante llegaba a la caja de Puppet él era su favorito, un día durante una fiesta se encontró lo que parecía una pequeña astilla peo esta brillaba de un hermoso color morado que parecía también rosa, pensando en su muñeco favorito corrió a el y se lo coloco sobre su máscara. Pasaron unas horas la fiesta estaba a punto de acabarse, la pequeña iba a salir del restaurante en busca de sus padres, cuando al salir vio llegar un auto del cual salió un hombre entre los 18 y 20, que tenía un uniforme de color morado y una gorra con la palabra seguridad.

¿?: Disculpa, hola, oye pequeña necesito preguntarte algo

Miharu: Claro, por cierto yo soy Miharu

¿?: Muy bien, solo quiero saber no te has encontrado no sé como un pedazo de vidrio que brillaba?

Miharu: Si, yo sé dónde esta sígueme

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba Puppet, la pequeña se acerco tratando de sacar el fragmento pero se había pegado a la máscara no quería salir de ahí el fragmento.

Miharu: No quiere salir

¿?: Como?

Miharu: Yo se lo puse en su máscara pero se atoro

¿?: Mentirosa

Miharu: Ehh?

Este hombre tomo con fuerza del brazo de la niña hasta una parte alejada de la pizzería donde nadie se acercaría, ya que había una pared falsa que escondía un cuarto, después la empujo a una esquina.

¿?: Tú lo tienes

Miharu: No lo tengo está en el muñeco, por favor quiero ir con mi mama

¿?: No hasta que me lo des

Miharu: Ya le dije no lo tengo, le digo la verdad (un mar de lágrimas se forma en su rostro)

¿?: Talvez otra cosa te convenza de hablar

Se acerca con una cara macabra y toma un cuchillo y le corta el brazo de gravedad

Miharu: Aaaahhhhhhh (sale corriendo hacia la pared falsa, mientras sujeta su brazo), ayúdenme, por favor, que alguien me saque de aquí.

¿?: Deja de gritar y dímelo de una vez (le corta una de las piernas hasta el hueso)

Miharu: Que alguien me escuche por favor…..

El hombre por detrás le corto el cuello con una risa maléfica en su cara siendo lo ultimo que vio la pequeña niña, mientras ella se desangraba y perdía la vida comenzó a ver una luz rosa que la comenzó a rodearla.

Miharu: Tengo sueño pero no puedo dormir, estoy muy enojada para hacerlo.

: Tú buscas el descanso, pero no lo puedes conseguir.

Miharu: ¿Quién eres?

: Ahora no te lo puedo decir pero quiero ayudarte

Miharu: Porque no puedo dormir?

: Porque el hombre que te hizo esto quieres que pague, además tienes que salvarlos

Miharu: ¿Quiénes, de quien hablas?

: Los niños, él no se detendrá seguirá matando a otros niños inocentes

Miharu: ¿Cómo lo voy hacer?, estoy muerta y si regreso al mundo no sería un fantasma

: Si, pero hay otra forma sé que puede ser abrumador para ti, pero recuerda porque lo haces solo tratas de buscas poder dormir

Miharu: Sabes me enseñaron que la venganza envenena el alma, lo hare pero para salvar a otros niños

: Tu eres una buena niña, ves este fragmento utilízalo cuando sea necesario

Miharu: Lo hare, ¿pero a que te refieres no se usarlo?

: Lo entenderás cuando sea el momento, pero te pido una cosa ruega para que nunca lo tengas que usar.

Una luz deslumbro los ojos de Miharu para ver que seguía en la pizzería pero en la obscuridad, ella le tenía miedo a la obscuridad, pero decidió olvidarlo porque se preguntó una cosa ¿Dónde estaba Puppet?

Ella reconocía el lugar de tantas veces que llego ahí a ver a su muñeco favorito, pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba en la caja, levanto su mano para ver que ya no tenía una mano humana, tenia 4 dedos largos y delgados como Jack en la película del extraño mundo de Jack, pero eran negros con 2 líneas blancas, en una vitrina vio lo que nunca se imaginó, ella no vio su reflejo con el cuerpo que solía tener de una niña de 10 años, sino como un muñeco dentro de una caja que si se levantaba alcanzaría los 2. Ella quería llorar pero un muñeco no llora, pero hizo el intento y en el reflejo de la vitrina en su máscara aparecieron 2 líneas azules por donde debería de haber unas lágrimas saladas. Esto era imposible, con solo 10 años de edad y llego su final de la manera más cruel que pudo haber vivido en su vida. A la mañana la policía llego, junto con sus padres, para hacer una investigación de como ella desapareció, paso el tiempo la policía solo llego a 2 conclusiones, la primera es que ella se escapó y la segunda es que fue secuestrada por lo visto nunca encontraron el cuarto oculto y si lo hubieran hecho posiblemente hubieran visto la verdad.

….

Paso el tiempo yo observe con detalle a cada empleado pero ninguno lo reconocí como a ese loco que me quito la inocencia, la infancia, la vida, pero el tiempo me hizo cambiar mi odio creció, junto a mi corazón de metal que se rompió al darme cuenta que más niños murieron y aunque los rescate, no cambiaba los hechos de lo que paso, en el año de 1980, descubrimos quien fue la causa de todo nuestro sufrimiento y odio, el que veía todo, el que abre todas las puertas, el que debía protegernos, así fue como empezamos a atacar al guardia de seguridad. Pero, ese maldito siempre supo cómo eludirnos, salir con vida de lo que sea.

Fin del flashback actualidad ?

Ahome se encontraba con un corazón roto y lágrimas sobre su cara, ahora se sentía peor que nunca ella sabía que los fragmentos de este lugar eran los que perdió,se dio cuenta de ello apenas vio sintio el fragmento de Puppet, sentía como si ella misma hubiera matado a esos niños, mientras Inuyasha sentía una gran tristeza y odio, quería matar a ese psicópata en ese instante como si se tratara del mismo Naraku que le tendió una trampa a él y Kikyo hace 50 años, ahora esa era su mayor prioridad antes de seguir en la búsqueda de los fragmentos. Antes de que pudieran decir algo la marioneta que alguna vez fue Miharu, ya no estaba frente a ellos, Ahome reviso el reloj para observar que ya eran las 6:00 am.


	6. ¿Por que?

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"8:00 pm Ocho de la noche/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Ya era la 5ta noche de trabajo Inuyasha y Ahome se encontraban en la casa Higurashi ya que faltaban 4 horas más para ir, todo se encontraba en silencio Ahome e Inuyasha estaban pensado bastante la situación actual en que se encontraban, pero ante este raro comportamiento la Sra. Higurashi decidió intervenir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Naomi: Ahome, te encuentra bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Ahome: Claro mama, todo está bien, solo estamos un poco cansados eso es todo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Ahome siempre trato de evitar problemas o situaciones peligrosas a su familia, por lo cual trato de cambiar el tema para no preocupar a su madre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Ahome: Oye, mama ¿a dónde se fue Sota?, no lo vi desde la mañana./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Naomi: Así, veras cuando el volvió de la escuela me pregunto si se podía quedar en la casa de un amigo hoy y le di permiso, en ese momento tu e Inuyasha seguían durmiendo….. Ahora vuelvo creo que escucho el teléfono./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Mientras Naomi salía de la habitación Ahome le confeso algo a Inuyasha./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Ahome: Inuyasha, tengo que decirte algo importante/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Inuyasha: ¿qué es lo que pasa?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Ahome: Creo que yo mate a esos niños/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Inuyasha: Ahome, que tonterías estas diciendo tu escuchaste a ese muñeco fue el guardia quien lo hizo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Ahome: No me refiero a eso!, el fragmento que tiene ese muñeco, es el nuestro y todavía falta el otro que talvez lo tenga ese psicópata, todo porque los perdí. El día que regrese aquí, cuando atravesé el pozo desaparecieron los fragmentos, los busque hasta que no pude más, fue entonces cuando los encontré en ese lugar, pero ahora que se lo pasa en esa pizzería, siento que todo es mi culpa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Cada palabra que dijo lo dijo entre un mar de lágrimas por el remordimiento y la culpa, Inuyasha la tomo de la mano para luego darle un abrazo y reconfortarla con unas palabras./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Inuyasha: Nada de esto es tu culpa, no es como que tú decidieras hacer eso, todo se arreglará, acabaremos con ese maldito./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Ahome: Pero que hay de los niños, ellos…ellos/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Inuyasha: Ellos ya están muertos, pero tú no los mataste, si quieres hacer algo por ellos, ayúdales a encontrar el descanso eterno que quieren, así que deja de llorar que eso no va arreglar nada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Ahome se reconforto en sus palabras, él tenía razón nada de esto era su culpa, era la misma situación cuando ella rompió la perla, no lo planeo nada de eso, en su viaje para encontrar los fragmentos siempre vio la muerte debido a las desgracias de esos fragmentos, pero sabía que no hizo nada de eso, Inuyasha tenía la razón. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"12:00 Media noche/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Debido a lo que dijo Puppet ningún animatronico podía acercarse a la oficina ya que resulto que no era el hombre morado que buscaban, pero nadie sabía lo que les preparaba el destino. Fredy había escuchado un ruido por lo cual decidió averiguar que era, saliendo así del escenario hasta encontrarse con Golden Fredy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Fredy: Eres tú Golden?, que te paso donde has estado todo este tiempo /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Golden: Sígueme/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Fredy confió en él, siguiéndolo hasta la zona más alejada de la pizzería donde lo perdió de vista cuando cruzo una pared./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Fredy: ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Cómo es posible?, cruzo la pared/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Golden: Huye, es una trampa/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Y entre las sombras aparece un hombre con un uniforme morado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Fredy: Tu!, maldito, AAAaahhhh!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"1:00am Una de la madrugada /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Bonnie: Ya se tardo Fredy iré a buscarlo (alejándose del escenario)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Golden: Sígueme/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Bonnie: Golden? …No has visto a Fredy?, oye espérame/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Cuando llega a la parte más alejada de la pizzería Bonnie puede notar algo extraño tirado en el suelo, pero al llegar queda su cara horrorizada al ver como su amigo estaba desarmado en piso cada una de sus partes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Bonnie: Fredy, no puede ser el no debería de estar aquí. Nooooooo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"2:00 am Dos de la madrugada/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Chica: ¿que estarán haciendo esos 2?, será mejor que vaya a revisar (después de alejarse del escenario encuentra una figura dorada)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Chica: ¿Golden eres tú?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Golden: Sígueme/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"3:00 am Tres de la madrugada/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Foxy: todo está muy tranquilo no los escucho hablar en el escenario, debería ir a revisar/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Foxy se aleja de su Pirate Cove para encontrar el escenario vacío/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Foxy: No están, tengo que encontrarlos/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Mientras se acercaba a la habitación, un traje dorado se encontraba esperando a cierto zorro/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Mientras tanto en la oficina de 12:00-3:00/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Inuyasha: Sal de ahí, sé que estas aquí/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Ahome: Inuyasha, por favor ten más respeto/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Puppet: No importa, por lo visto te has que dado con una duda/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Inuyasha: Exacto, ¿Por qué nos contaste lo que paso en este lugar?, no es por ofender, pero, creo que es muy poco tiempo para que confíes tan rápido en nosotros. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Puppet: Tienes razón, lo que pasa es que estoy limitada por el tiempo, como sabrán esta es la última semana de este lugar después de eso no tendremos oportunidad de acabar con el hombre de morado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Ahome: Hombre de morado?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Puppet: Es así como le nombramos a ese hombre ya que no tiene nombre, sin embargo el viste de ese color como uniforme de este lugar, pero si no lo acabamos nuestras almas no descansaran y vagaran en pena por este mundo, he confiado en ustedes por ti./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Ahome: Yo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Puppet: Si, tú has sido la única capaz de ver este fragmento, se ha fusionado a mí que queda escondida entre mi mascara, el hecho de que tú lo veas nos dará la ventaja, ya que él también tiene un fragmento/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Inuyasha: Si lo hemos sospechado desde ayer en la noche, yo perdí esos fragmentos, era demasiada coincidencia que hubiera otros aquí, por cierto a que te refieres con tener la ventaja?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Puppet: Necesitamos de su ayuda, por nuestra propia cuenta no podemos acabar con él, sus años de trabajar aquí, le permiten sobrepasarnos sin importar lo que hagamos, un ejemplo claro fue el ataque fallido de hace unas semanas cuando él estaba grabando esas llamadas, él se salvó engañando a los metiéndose en un traje para pasar desapercibido. Una vez que termine todo esto, podrán conservar los fragmentos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Inuyasha: Claro que lo haremos, acabar con un maldito es un placer y con los fragmentos es un gran bono extra que aceptaremos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"¿?: Hola, hola./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Ahome: el teléfono?, pero si ya colgué la llamada cuando llegamos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"¿?: Solo quiero decir que esto no es una grabación, veras supe que tú y ese chico con orejas de perro están enterados de lo que son los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Ahome: ¿Cómo es posible, que conozca a Inuyasha?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Puppet: recuerda que él puede ver lo que sea dentro de este lugar /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Ahome: Él es el hombre morado/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"¿?: Si, claro que ese no es mi verdadero nombre, pero vamos al punto, yo quiero el otro fragmento y sé que eso suena malo pero hay cosas muchas peores, como que este niño acompañara al resto en le pizzería./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Sota: Ayudaaa, que alguien me ayude, Ahome, Inuyasha por favor escúchenme, no sé dónde estoy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Ahome: Sota/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"¿?: Y déjenme decirles que estarán solos, ya que he destruido cada uno de esos muñecos o niños, sino me traen el fragmento les aseguro que me divertiré en derramar su sangre, búsquenme en el último salón de esta pizzería esta noche antes de las 6:00 am de la mañana./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Puppet empieza sacar su fragmento de la máscara mientras se desploma y dice sus últimas palabras./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Puppet: Tengan apresúrense ahora ve y salva a tu hermano, y por favor asegúrense de que sea la última noche de ese hombre./span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Ahome: Nunca te olvidare….. Miharu/span/p  
/div 


	7. La ultima noche

**3:00 am Tres de la madrugada**

Inuyasha: Ahome una vez que rescatemos a Sota huye con él lo más lejos que puedas de aquí

Ahome: Inuyasha….está bien lo hare

Así fue como salieron de la oficina para acercarse de poco a poco a la zona más alejada de la pizzería, apreciando la escena de lo que fueron algunas animatronicos que yacían tirados en suelo.

Morado: Curioso lo que puede lograr un simple fragmento verdad, las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles si hubieran muerto y ya en vez de hacer todo este show para querer acabar conmigo.

Inuyasha:¿quién eres y quien te crees que eres?

Morado: Mis nombres, mis apellidos dan igual el hombre morado soy, no muy ingenioso pero me gusta, y a la otra pregunta yo diría que con la sangre entre mis manos en mi alma está el diablo, según la perla dice que deje de ser humano y ahora soy un demonio o mitad demonio, pero a mí me gusta decir que soy diferente, que no soy de carne como ustedes, ni de metal como esas marionetas...

Inuyasha: Entonces de qué?

Morado: De terror

Inuyasha: Terror, eso desaparece con la luz y con la luz de colmillo yo te hare desaparecer.

Morado: Si quieres pelea te la daré con mucho gusto, será interesante tener un animatronico nuevo, pero recuerda que todavía tienes algo pendiente, el fragmento o ese niño Sota tomara tu lugar como animatronico.

...

Sota: Ahome, Inuyasha, porque no me escuchan están aquí al frente?

¿?: Este cuarto es aprueba de ruido, nadie te puede escuchar ni ver

Sota: ¿Quién eres?,¿Dónde estás?

¿?: No te dejes engañar él te matara aunque le entreguen el fragmento, tienes que ser más listo si el obtiene el otro fragmento el los vencerá, y una vez que pase eso seguirá matando a más personas inocentes.

Sota: Tú eres una de sus víctimas, ¿Por qué ese hombre los hizo desaparecer?

¿?: No lo sé, solo recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo yo fui solo un niño normal, al igual que el resto de nosotros.

Sota: Hay más?

¿?: Si somos once niños, hace años que ocurrió y no lo olvidaremos como fue que él nos hizo desparecer.

Sota: Si dices que ese hombre aun así me matara, lo que tengo que hacer es evitar que le den el fragmento.

¿?: Podrías escapar, así no se verían en la situación de negociar por tu vida.

Sota: Ya revise, por todas partes y no hay salida, pero tengo una opción…..podría…..podría…morir.

¿?: No lo hagas, debe de haber otra opción, todavía tienes mucho por vivir.

Sota: No hay otra opción, me matara de todos modos y mi hermana e Inuyasha también por intentar salvarme, si yo muero ya no habrá alguien por quien negociar y así podrán vencer a ese hombre, salvaran la vidas otros, ustedes podrán descansar en paz y no tendrán que estar atrapados en esos muñecos Golden.

¿?: ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Sota: Desde que mi hermana trabaja aquí, he tenido pesadillas sobre ustedes, ya se todo lo que ha pasado en este lugar.

Mientras con temor tomo un pedazo de metal y se lo acerco a él.

….

Inuyasha: Maldito, dijiste que por el fragmento no lo matarías, huelo su sangre hasta aquí.

Corriendo hacia una pared utilizo sus garras de acero para destruir la pared, con un cuarto por dentro con máquinas de juegos, un animatronico extraño y un pobre niño desangrándose y perdiendo la vida de poco a poco, en eso Ahome sale corriendo directo a él y abrazándolo mientras revisa la herida.

Ahome: Sota, resiste esto tiene todavía solución, todo saldrá bien.

Sota: Ahome todavía tienes el fragmento, no se lo has entregado aun?

Ahome: No se lo he entregado, aun lo tengo

Sota: Muy bien solo quiero decirte te quiero mucho, dile eso de mi parte eso a mama y al abuelo, Inuyasha tu siempre fuiste mi héroe, siempre quise ser como tú.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Sota Higurashi a la edad de 9 años en medio de una masacre, en los brazos de su hermana.

Inuyasha: Ahora vas a morir

Sacando su espada que se transformó en el impresionante colmillo de acero.

Morado: Crees que con eso puedes vencerme, si quieres inténtalo pero primero atrápame

El empieza a moverse a una velocidad impresionante como Koga en forma de un remolino morado.

Inuyasha: Hey, a donde vas

POV Inuyasha: Si no se queda quieto no podre utilizar alguna de las técnicas de colmillo.

Hasta que para frente Inuyasha repentinamente lazando a colmillo a lo lejos y con su gran velocidad él llega a la espada.

Morado: Alguna vez has escuchado que la inteligencia le gana a la fuerza, pues déjame decirte que te llevo mucha ventaja, hace mucho cuando decían que tenía futuro debido a mi sorprendente inteligencia, pero nada de eso me importaba odiaba al mundo por la vida que tuve y lo que más odiaba era ver a un niño sonreír mostrando que él tuvo algo mucho mejor que yo. Y no fue hasta pase por ese templo hace 20 años, cuando de repente sentí algo extraño por ese pozo y ahí estaban esos pedacitos de vidrio que brillaban de rosa y cuando los toque se tornaron negros y escuchaba voces que provenían de los fragmentos repetían siempre lo mismo: mátalos, no entendía a lo que se referían hasta que perdí el otro fragmento y mate a esa niña en ese momento sentí un gran placer al ver correr la sangre y lo hare también con tu cadáver y el de esa muchacha.

Inuyasha: Y crees que eso me va importar, solo acabare contigo

Morado: De qué forma, acabas de perder tu espada y pronto serás acabado por ella.

Acercándose de nuevo a él, con el filo de su espada a punto de cortarle el cuello a Inuyasha, cuando de repente seis siluetas de niños iluminadas con máscaras de animatronicos, entre ellos la silueta con la máscara de Puppet se acercaba al hombre morado, que de repente soltó la espada y se alejaba con pasos inseguros hacia atrás.

Morado: No puede ser…, ya no tienes el fragmento, ya no tienes poder, no puedes hacer nada, ninguno de ustedes tiene cuerpo, yo los destruí, yo los mate a ustedes, deberían temerme.

Pero no recibió respuesta, solo se le seguía acercando y si intentaba escapar por un lado, las otras siluetas le bloqueaban el camino, su miedo iban en aumento era la primera vez que no podía escapar de una situación y solo le quedaba una opción.

Morado: Nadie me gana a mí, yo los venceré a todos (decía mientras se metía dentro del traje de Springtrap, pero después empezó a convulsionarse y salir sangre de su cuerpo)

Puppet: Ahora vas a sentir lo que hemos sentido, estarás perdido eternamente ahí metido con dolor, ahora tiembla.

Inuyasha: ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Puppet: El ante el miedo, hizo un intento de salvarse así que se metió en ese traje aunque sabía que pondría su vida en riesgo.

Inuyasha: ¿Y qué será de ustedes?

Puppet: Todavía tenemos algo que hacer para poder descansar en paz, Ahome, perdónanos por la pérdida de tu hermano, no podre seguir al saber que se perdió otra vida.

Ahome: No los culpo, sabia el peligro pero y yo quise ayudarles

: Ante su valentía y buena voluntad, les recompensare

Inuyasha: ¿quién es usted?

Puppet: Ella fue quien nos dio otra oportunidad, para buscar el descanso.

Ahome: Midoriko

Midoriko: Así es, hare todo lo posible por ti y tu hermano

Midoriko se acerca al cuerpo de Sota mientras coloca su mano sobre su herida y otra sobre su cabeza, después de unos segundos Sota empezó a respirar pero seguía dormido y sin señales de la tragedia que sucedió.

Ahome: Sota (dijo ella entre lágrimas de felicidad)

Midoriko: Talvez no lo quieras despertar ahora, le hizo olvidar esto para que pueda seguir adelante, llévenlo a casa de su amigo, así pensara que todo fue una pesadilla, ese hombre se lo llevo mientras dormía.

Puppet: entonces nosotros podemos descansar ya, adiós chicos nunca los olvidaremos

Al decir las máscaras de todas las siluetas cayeron al piso dejando al descubierto sus verdaderas caras como humanos, como los niños que eran antes, mientras que los otros 5 niños al no poseer algún cuerpo solo se encontraban en forma de esferas brillantes, pero eso no impidió que se unieran al resto ya que todos se convirtieron en globos que volaba directo al paraíso.

Ahome: ¿que pasara contigo Midoriko?

Midoriko: Yo permanezco dentro de la perla de Shikon, al menos hasta que se destruya. Ustedes ya tienen el fragmento de Miharu, el otro fragmento está en la gorra de ese hombre, la dejo en el piso sin darse cuenta. Adiós.

Inuyasha se acercó hasta la gorra donde lo vio claramente incrustado y así sacándolo de ahí.

Inuyasha: Termino, deberíamos irnos

Ahome: Si no quiero que Sota despierte en este lugar.

Después de dejar a Sota en la casa de su amigo, volver al templo para dormir un poco, Ahome pensó en todo lo que había pasado, ella ahora sabía lo que sentía Sango, ahora tenía una razón más para acabar a Naraku y evitar que los fragmentos cayeran en sus manos o las de alguien más con malas intenciones. Al día siguiente cruzaron por el pozo para regresar.

Shipo: Ahomeee

Miroku: Señorita Ahome, como esta?

Sango: Hola Ahome, como te fue en tus exámenes

Ahome: No lo sé, pero yo creo que bien

Miroku: Sabes Inuyasha, fue raro que no volvieras la primera noche.

Inuyasha: Y?

Miroku: Nada, solo decía

Ahome: Sango quieres ir a caminar un rato, estoy un poco cansada

Sango: Claro Ahome

Así termina nuestra historia con 2 jóvenes salían caminando y una de ellas entendía mejor ahora por lo que pasaba y se encontraba dispuesta a ayudarle sin condición alguna.

Ahome POV: qué bueno que todo termino, Sango siento tu dolor yo te ayudare siempre que lo desees.

EL FIN?


End file.
